Jimber Arms
The are upgraded, -themed versions of a default form of Armored Riders. Accessed through attaching a Genesis Core to the left side of a Sengoku Driver to use an Energy Lockseed alongside a normal Lockseed, the Riders in Jimber forms wear different helmets with different visors. While it is mostly used by Armored Rider Gaim, it can also be used by other Riders, provided that the latter has a Genesis Core Unit. Each Jimber form seems to give a special power depending on the Energy Lockseed used: Lemon gives strength, Cherry gives speed, and Peach gives heightened senses; those of other Jimber forms are either unclear or unknown. Despite the Jimber Arms’ unique abilities, it was touted as a weaker form due to being derived from the weaker, incomplete "Core Slot" prototype. However, users like Kouta Kazuraba managed to defeat Sigurd, Marika, and was trading blows evenly with Zangetsu Shin and the creator of the Genesis Driver, Duke, on different occasions. Users *Armored Rider Gaim **Jimber Lemon Arms (Main user/Upgrade Form; Gaim Episodes 16-19, 21, 22, Kamen Rider Taisen, 27, 29-31, 33, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, 38, 42, 45, Final Stage) **Jimber Cherry Arms (Main user/Upgrade Form; Gaim Episodes 22, 24) **Jimber Peach Arms (Main user/Upgrade Form; Gaim Episodes 24-26, 29) **Jimber Melon Arms (Upgrade Form; Arms Change and S.H. Figuarts lines) *Armored Rider Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms **Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!) **Maja (Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage) *Armored Rider Knuckle Jimber Marron Arms (Main user/Ultimate Form; Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle) *Armored Rider Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms (Main user/Super Form; Kamen Rider Gaim (novel)) *Armored Rider Zangetsu Jimber Melon Arms (Main user/Super Form; Kamen Rider Gaim (novel), S.I.C. Hero Saga) *Armored Rider Bravo Jimber Melon Arms (Ultimate Form; S.I.C. Hero Saga) *Ochimusha Bujin Gaim (Main user/Super Form; S.I.C. Hero Saga) KRGa-Gaimjinbalemon.png|Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms KRGa-Gaimjimbercherry.png|Gaim Jimber Cherry Arms KRGaimPeach.png|Gaim Jimber Peach Arms 10349066_10152171591469862_998766469625839673_n.jpg|Gaim Jimber Melon Arms GAIM-YAMI.png|Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms Knuckle Jimba.jpg|Knuckle Jimber Marron Arms Ryugen_official_Jimber_Dragon_Arms.jpg|Ryugen Jimber Dragon Arms Zangetsu Jimber Melon SIC.png|Zangetsu Jimber Melon Arms SIC_Bravo_Jimber_Melon_Arms.jpg|Bravo Jimber Melon Arms Ochimusha Bujingaim.jpg|Ochimusha Bujin Gaim History DJ Sagara provided a Lemon Energy Lockseed and Genesis Core to Armored Rider Gaim, Kouta Kazuraba. The Armored Rider, however, could not work out how to use this gift with his own Sengoku Driver until a confrontation with a Lion Inves which knocked the Rider Indicator off the Sengoku Driver. Kouta quickly realized that he could insert the Genesis Core into the gap left by the Rider Indicator, and activated the Lemon Energy Lockseed in tandem with the Orange Lockseed to first assume Jimber Lemon Arms. Wielding a Sonic Arrow of the New Generation Riders, Gaim easily destroyed with the power of both Lockseeds. Gaim proved the superior prowess of Jimber Lemon when Armored Rider Bravo attempted to seize his Sengoku Driver, easily defeating Oren despite his combat experience. Yoko Minato attempted to interevene as New Generation Rider Marika Peach Energy Arms, only to take her leave after losing her advantage when Armored Rider Ryugen took Kouta's side. Protecting the combined Beat Riders' dance event, Gaim assumed Jimber Lemon to defeat Bravo again when he attempted to intervene. Soon after, however, Gaim was confronted by New Generation Rider Duke Lemon Energy Arms, who challenged him to a duel. Despite using Jimber Lemon, Gaim was easily defeated by the equivalent New Generation Rider, who took his leave having collected useful battle data. Later, in an attempt to break into Yggdrasill Tower via the Helheim Forest, Gaim assumed Jimber Lemon to face New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms, but was beaten by him as well. However, Gaim Jimber Lemon would be evenly matched in a confrontation against New Generation Sigurd Cherry Energy Arms. Successfully defeating the Lock Dealer, Gaim took his Cherry Energy Lockseed for himself. In a temporary alliance with Yggdrasill, Gaim assumed Jimber Cherry Arms to fight the Inves in the Helheim Forest alongside Marika. However, Kouta soon broke this truce and, took the opportunity to snatch Yoko's Peach Energy Lockseed after the two Riders cancelled their transformations. Soon after, Gaim assumed Jimber Lemon Arms in another confrontation with Zangetsu Shin, only for Takatora to stand down. Testing the power of the Peach Energy Lockseed, Kouta discovered that Jimber Peach Arms granted him the power of enhanced hearing. Kouta soon utilized this ability in an attempt to track down the Over Lord Inves in the Helheim Forest. He was, however, confronted by Sigurd and, after assuming Kachidoki Arms to defeat the Suika Arms units he summoned, appropriately switched to Jimber Cherry Arms to defeat him. Continuing his search, Kouta returned to Jimber Peach Arms and ultimately found a pair of Over Lords, Demushu and Redyue. Despite his attempts to approach them peaceably, Kouta was incapacitated when Redyue exploited his sensitive hearing by producing loud sounds, allowing Demushu to beat him. Years later, Ryugen and Zangetsu respectively assumed Jimber Dragon and Jimber Melon Arms during the battle against Kamen Rider Saver. Weapon Derived from the Energy Lockseeds, these forms' typical Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. In the case of Jimber Marron, however, the Arms Weapons are the Marron Bombers. Gaim (Yami)= Sonic_Arrow.png|Sonic Arrow Gaim Musou Saber.png|Musou Saber |-| Knuckle= Knuckle Jimba.jpg|Marron Bombers. Small_Marron_Bombers_.jpg|Marron Bombers with the shells removed. Lockseeds - Gaim Yami= KRGa-Darkorange Lockseed.png|Black Orange Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Darkorange Lockseed Opened.png|Black Orange Lockseed (locked & opened) KRGa-Darklemonenergy Lockseed.png|Black Lemon Energy Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Darklemonenergy Lockseed Opened.png|Black Lemon Energy Lockseed (locked & opened) }} - Knuckle= KRGa-Kurumi Lockseed.png|Kurumi Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Kurumi Lockseed open.png|Kurumi Lockseed (unlocked & opened) Maron_Energy_Lockseed.png|Marron Energy Lockseed (locked & closed) Marron Energy Lockseed opened.png|Marron Energy Lockseed (unlocked & opened) }} Finishing attacks by leaping through the line of slices and passing through each one before he hits the target. *'Orange/Jimber Lemon Au Lait': Gaim fuels all the energy from the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he executes a spinning lemon projectile slash on the target. Gaim Jimber Burai Kick Step 1.png|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash (Step 1: Spinning) Gaim Jimber Burai Kick Step 2.png|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash (Step 2: Arrow firing) Gaim Jimber Burai Kick Step 3.png|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash (Step 3: passing through the line of lemon/orange slices) Burai Kick.jpeg|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash (Step 4: Side kick) Citron slash.png|Orange & Jimber Lemon Au Lait - Sengoku Driver + Sonic Arrow= *'Orange Squash + Lemon Energy': Gaim pulls the Sonic Arrow back to its fullest width. All the energy then pools into the arrowhead of the Sonic Arrow, making an alternating row of orange slices and lemon slices appear to form a line in front of the target. Once the charge is done, he lets go, sending a bolt of great power, fueled by the power of both the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed to pass through the line of slices, slamming into the target. Alternatively, if the target is within a close-quarters radius, the alternating row of slices will not appear. Gaim Jimber Shooting prelude.png|Orange Squash + Lemon Energy (Prelude: Orange/Lemon slice energy) CitronSonicVolley.jpg|Orange Squash + Lemon Energy }} - Knuckle= - Au Lait= Knuckle uses an Au Lait function and charges the "peeled" Marron Bombers with flames and delivers an explosive punching attack, the attack will creats a walnut-shaped energy shockwave. Jimber Marron Au Lait Step 1.png|Jimber Marron Au Lait (Step 1: Flame charging) Black Baron Knuckle Crushing.png|Jimber Marron Au Lait (Step 2: Punching) Jimber Marron Au Lait Step 3.png|Jimber Marron Au Lait (Step 3: Shockwave) }} }} Notes *'Jimber' is derived from the word Jinbaori, a formal coat worn by samurais. The homage is seen when the Armor Part unfolds and attaches itself to the user. *The actual Jimber Arms equipment is one four-sided Arms, the resulting form depending on which side opens to the user's front. *The helmet that Gaim wears is the with the visor while Knuckle wears an unnamed helmet with an unnamed visor. **While generally unseen outside of Gaim's usage, the resulting Helmet is viewed by fan creations as a black version of the one from the Lockseed used in the combination, with certain parts turning silver (except with Knuckle's usage adding a shining sun-shaped piece above of the Visor). ***The S.I.C. Hero Saga shows a variant of Jimber Melon, complete with the black colored Arms Helmet, where it shows not only modification on the head-armor section for Zangetsu's Ride Wear, it modifies the Ride Wear with coat-like extensions, and, in Bravo's case, the shoulder sections of the Armor Part to reflect the original Arms used with the Melon Energy Lockseed. ***The S.I.C. Hero Saga provides a version of Jimber Dragon where, like the modifications with Durian Arms, add elements taken from both the original Arms and the finisher used to both the Armor Part and the Sonic Arrow. *In the DX toyline, it is possible to create the Jimber Matsubokkuri combination, despite this hypothetical form not appearing in any other media. Appearances Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms